1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly to a system and method to redirect centrally authenticated service calls.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are several types of telecommunication systems that are configured to route calls from one telecommunication device (e.g., telephone) to another. Telecommunication systems typically include a telecommunication network formed from multiple interconnected routers (e.g., switches) that are configured to route calls from one device to another. A call may be generated at a one device, routed by one or more of the switches, and received at another device.
Generally, each switch of the network is designed to route a limited number of calls simultaneously. Thus, where the capacity of one router is exceeded, that particular router may not be able to forward a call, and the telecommunication system may route the call via another router. If no other routers are available to complete the call, however, the network may be unable to connect the call. Accordingly, the capacity of each switch may define a total call capacity for the telecommunication network. Certain calls may not be completed when the capacity of the network is exceeded.
Network traffic is most likely to exceed the network's capacity when there is an abnormally high call volume routed to specific locations within the network or when inoperable switches diminish the capacity of the network. For instance, during and after a natural disaster, terrorist attacks, or other threats to national security, the call volumes to a specific region of the network may increase. Further, in the wake of a disaster one or more switches may be physically damaged and/or rendered completely inoperable. Circumstances such as these can limit the capacity of the network. For instance, following a hurricane or a terrorist attack in which several switches are physically destroyed, the available connections may be limited as calls are routed around the inoperable switches and redirected through the operable switches, thereby, overwhelming the operable switches. Further, where the switch servicing a particular set of telephone devices is inoperable, those telephones may be completely inaccessible from the network. These situations can be frustrating to callers and may prevent critical calls from being completed. The detrimental effects may be exacerbated in the wake of a disaster when call volumes spike and emergency responders (e.g., government officials, military personnel, or the like) are unable to complete calls regarding disaster relief efforts. One solution may include forwarding calls to different locations. Unfortunately, conventional call forwarding may not be available when the switch that normally serves a device is inoperable.